Entre a luz e a escuridão
by loveinuyashaAS
Summary: Sabe, as vezes me surpreendo com as ironias que acontecem em minha existência, eu sempre quis saber o que eu era, de onde vinha, mas agora que vejo meu amado em meus braços com o rosto molhado por minhas lágrimas, me deixando aos poucos, penso como seria se eu não existisse. Essa deveria ser a parte que eu me apresentaria, mas sinceramente, ainda não sei quem eu sou.


– Lembro-me... – Disse Sakura com um meio sorriso – É, lembro-me de acordar em um campo suja de lama, em meio a uma tempestade tentando entender o que tinha acontecido comigo. Mas a única coisa que veio em minha mente naquela hora foi apenas um nome: Haruno Sakura. Desde então uso esse nome, pois é a única coisa que posso guardar das minhas lembranças.

Desde o dia em que acordei, tenho vagado pelo mundo, observando as pessoas que amo envelhecerem e morrerem enquanto eu continuo com a mesma aparência. Tentei várias vezes acabar comigo mesma, mas apenas consegui ficar coberta por meu sangue, enquanto as feridas cicatrizavam. Até que depois de tantas tentativas, simplesmente parei... Apenas fiquei sentada à beira de um rio esperando que o tempo passasse para, um dia talvez, minha vida fazer algum sentido. Sentia-me a cada tempo mais só, a única coisa que me restava era a lembrança dos meus antigos amigos que há muito haviam deixado esse plano. Porém, uma pessoa em especial me despertava as melhores lembranças. Eu havia conhecido em uma feira a cerca de mil anos atrás.

Hiuko era uma senhora de vida muito simples, morava só em uma casa bem humilde. Criou-me como filha e eu a amava profundamente, adorava chamá-la de mãe, pois ela sempre dizia que depois de Deus e o amor, mãe era a palavra mais bonita do mundo. Era uma pessoa muito religiosa, para ela tudo na vida tinha o dedo de Deus. Vivia dizendo: "A maior dádiva que Deus poderia me dar foi você criança". No entanto, mesmo convivendo com uma mulher tão religiosa eu não conseguia crer em Deus, simplesmente o som do nome me causava uma fúria imensa. Mas... Agora o que me restava? Nada! Todos que me cercavam, com o tempo morriam e isso me deixava mais destruída.

Agora a única coisa que eu poderia pensar eram nas ultimas palavras de Hiuko...

– _"Quando estiver com o coração apertado, pensando em um rumo para a sua vida, apenas... Feche os olhos e conte tudo o que você sente ao Pai, pois ele é o único que poderá dar um rumo a sua vida_".

Pai... Lembro-me do dia em que ela começou a chama-lo assim...

Flash Back ON

_– Mãe, você não sente falta de um marido? – Perguntou Sakura colhendo algumas ervas no jardim da casa de Hiuko._

_– Eu? Por que sentiria? Já sou casada e muito bem por sinal. - Disse a senhora sorrindo._

_– Sério? Com quem?_

_– Ora, com o seu Pai!_

_– Continuo sem entender..._

_– Sakura... – Disse Hiuko olhando nos olhos da garota – Eu sou casada, não com um homem de carne e osso e sim com um ser que dorme e acorda ao meu lado todos os dias. Ele me dá ânimo e proteção e a trouxe para mim! – Finalizou com um sorriso terno – Seu Pai é nada menos que Deus._

_– Nossa – Falou Sakura revirando os olhos ao ouvir o nome._

_– E por conta dessa sua aversão ao nome Deus, o chamarei de Pai. E sabe de uma coisa, até me da uma sensação de proximidade. - disse Hiuko sorrindo._

_ E Sakura apenas ficou a olhar a simples senhora de olhos castanhos, cabelos ruivos e pele morena cantarolando enquanto terminava de colher algumas ervas._

_Flash Back OFF_

Apesar dela sempre dizer para eu me abrir com Deus, eu apenas... Não conseguia. No entanto, se realmente Ele existisse me ouviria? – Sakura suspira e olha para o céu

– Bom, Pai... Sabes que nunca acreditei em Ti, mas... – Sakura tentava continuar segurando as lágrimas que insistiam em descer – Por favor, me ajude a escolher um rumo para minha vida, eu me sinto tão... perdida.

Sakura apenas fechou os olhos não mais impedindo as lágrimas de descerem. Em uma tentativa desesperada de clarear sua mente, levantou a cabeça para sentir o sol em seu rosto, porém algo entrou em sua frente impedindo os raios. Sem paciência, Sakura abriu os olhos e viu a sua frente um rapaz de pele branca, olhos ônix e cabelo cor de ébano que a encarou por um tempo e impaciente falou:

– Vai ficar ai o dia todo me olhando com essa cara? – coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça.

– Como? – Disse Sakura confusa.

– Nossa, vai me dizer que perdeu a memória nesses últimos segundos? Primeiro pede a ELE – Diz o rapaz apontando para cima – Para lhe dar um rumo e agora não lembra! Como foi bom terem me escolhido para essa missão. – Disse com ironia.

Sakura só observava o rapaz estranho a sua frente. Como será que ele sabia que ela havia pedido aquilo? Ela iria perguntar se ele não tivesse a pego nos braços e aberto seu par de asas negras, o que a deixou boquiaberta.

– Me solte agora! – Gritava nos braços do estranho.

– Espere só um pouco.

E ao dizer isso o estranho pegou impulso, acabando com cada vez mais altitude. Quando Sakura deu por si, viu que o lugar onde estavam estava a vários metros abaixo deles.

- Posso soltá-la agora se quiser... - Disse o estranho com um meio sorriso

– Cala a boca e continua. – Falou com raiva pela situação em que se encontrava.

O estranho voou por um curto tempo e chegou a um monte onde o sol iluminava perfeitamente, dando uma aparência divina. O estranho chegou ao topo do monte, onde havia um enorme portão prata, simples, que dava acesso a um campo verde. Ao se aproximarem do local, o estranho colocou Sakura no chão e ela viu aparecer por trás do portão um homem de cabelos negros com uma franja que cobria um de seus olhos, também negros, de pele morena.

– Ora, ora Sasuke, o que você trouxe pra cá?

– Apenas faça o seu trabalho Izumo. – Disse Sasuke impaciente.

Pov Sakura ON

"O nome dele é sasuke? Estranho não? Mas onde estou e quem é esse Izumo?"

Pov Sakura OFF

– Bom, Haruno Sakura. – Disse Izumo encarando-a – Diga sem hesitar o nome da pessoa que ama.

– Hiuko! - Fala Sakura rapidamente – Mas pra que isso?

– Bom – Disse Izumo batendo palmas fazendo o portão abrir – São poucos os que realmente conseguem amar. Isso é uma dádiva dada por Deus a seres divinos, pois os demônios só conseguem amar a si mesmo.

– Mas onde estou? – Pergunta. Já imaginava, mas precisava da confirmação

– Ora, Sasuke. Fazendo seu trabalho pela metade? - Repreende Izumo – Querida pode parecer clichê, mas é o portão para o paraíso.

Sakura apenas observava Izumo sair de sua frente, enquanto tentava pensar no que tinha acontecido com ela, contudo foi tirada de seus pensamentos por Sasuke.

– Vai ficar ai fora ou vai entrar? – Disse ele atravessando os portões.

Sakura apenas o acompanhou, calada, e ao atravessar o portão sentiu-se um pouco agitada, mas aquele lugar tinha uma paisagem tão perfeita que a acalmou aos poucos. Depois de caminhar um curto tempo por um campo verdejante, a jovem viu uma pequena vila, que a deixou um pouco confusa.

– Uma vila no paraíso?

– E você achava que seria como? – Falou Sasuke intrigado pela pergunta dela.

– Não sei, na verdade eu nunca parei pra pensar. – Disse dando de ombros – Porém, para onde você vai me levar?

–Para o castelo de konoha, onde a Tsunade ira falar o que eu faço com você, e antes que você pergunte, ela é a segunda no comando... uma porta voz para todas as vontades Dele são transmitidas por ela.

– Posso saber por que está me levando até ela?

–Se você fosse humana eu apenas te deixaria em uma das vilas para viver em paz, mas como você não é, tenho que te levar para a Tsunade para ela providenciar um cargo para você – disse Sasuke sério sem olhar para Sakura.

– Mas que cargo eu posso ter?

– Nossa como você fala! – diz Sasuke revirando os olhos- Mas como não tem ninguém que possa explicar a você, então preste atenção, pois só irei falar uma vez. No começo só existiam dois arcanjos, então depois que Ele criou os humanos houve uma necessidade de seres para ajuda-los, então Ele criou os querubins e os cupidos que dependendo da sua evolução podem virar anjos ou anjos da guarda e os dois podem se tornarem arcanjos, se tomarem uma decisão muito importante não só em sua vida, mas na vida de outros também. Tudo ficou em harmonia até o primeiro anjo cair e levar consigo alguns arcanjos e outros anjos que agora são demônios e o primeiro anjo caído... Você já imagina quem seja, seu nome era lúcifer e agora junto com o general Itachi e sua como posso chama-la? Noiva... Selene Boursier que vivem em constantes conflitos com a tsunade e Ele para ver quem toma o controle dos humanos.

Sakura apenas tentava assimilar um pouco a história que acabara de ouvir, quando outra pergunta lhe veio à mente:

– O Izumo disse que os demônios não podem amar, mas como esse Itachi tem uma "noiva"? – Perguntou confusa.

– Simples, lembra-se do que ele disse sobre os demônios só se importarem com si mesmos? Então, esse é o caso. Antes, o "cargo" de general era da Boursier, mas como o Itachi possui alto poder em combate, ela decidiu se unir a ele para não perder seu cargo e como isso beneficiava os dois ele aceitou de bom grado.

– Hmm... – Murmurou Sakura pensativa e depois de um longo silêncio disse – Por que suas asas são negras?

– Já falei de mais agora entre.

Sakura não havia percebido que haviam chegado a um tipo de castelo, azul claro, com três torres e várias janelas. Ao atravessar a enorme porta de madeira que dava acesso para o interior do castelo, a garota se deparou com um espaçoso saguão e tomou um susto ao escutar um grito...

– Maldito! – Gritava um escandaloso garoto loiro de olhos azuis.

– Merda Naruto, você sabe que não pode falar isso! – Fala Sasuke com um olhar frio.

– Por quê? – Perguntou Sakura.

– Três, dois, um... – Falava Sasuke, então um raio atingiu a cabeça de Naruto – Aqui não pode chamar alguém de maldi... – Pausou – Você entendeu?

– Mas por quê? – Disse Sakura.

– Exemplo, palavrões são forças de linguagem criados pelos humanos para extravasar algum sentimento, na maioria das vezes raiva, mas maldi...– Interrompeu-se novamente – É diferente. A cada vez que é chamado atrai coisas negativas tanto para quem fala quanto pra quem é falado.

– NARUTO IDIOTA! Até quando vai ficar falando assim? Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes eu te acertei essa semana! – Gritava uma senhora entrando no saguão e indo na direção a Naruto.

– Isso tudo é culpa desse mal... Idiota! Era pra eu acompanha-lo nessa missão. – Fala Naruto irritado com Sasuke.

– Se você não estivesse tão ocupado comendo você teria ido – Respondeu Sasuke olhando pelo canto do olho pra Naruto.

– Ora seu... – Rosnou Naruto revoltado, mas foi interrompido por Tsunade.

– Antes que eu acerte mais um raio em sua cabeça, Naruto, é melhor você calar a boca! E Sasuke, me acompanhe com a garota.


End file.
